Playstation 3.0
Playstation 3.0 is the 54th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Playstation 3.0 One day, Santi and I were in the RV playing on Santi's Playstation 3. Fer walked over bringing us popcorn and drinks. "Hey Fer, Can you get us napkins too?" Santi asked. "I'm not the maid." Fer responds. "I'm gonna go to the....WHOA!" I start, but then trip and spill my drink all over the Playstation 3. "Tomas!" Santi yells. "Don’t worry, I can fix this." I said then transformed into Grey Matter. I used Grey Matter to fix Santi’s Playstation 3. "Now Santi, introducing the new and improved, Playstation 3.0!" I say. "What does it do?" Santi asked while messing with the controller. "Well it can take pictures, glow in the dark,” I began explaining “and, wait Santi don't touch that!" I shout seeing him press a button. But it was too late, Santi pressed the button and it instantly sent Grey Matter, Fer, and Santi to a strange, new place. "I was going to say, I added a dimensional transporter!" I shouted. "Oops." Santi said. “‘Oops’ is that all you can say for yourself? ‘Oops’” I said angrily. Then, I turned back to normal. "Tomas calm down.” Fer said to me. “Let’s try to figure out how to get out of this.” He suggested. “Well, we are stuck here for at least ten minutes." I stated. “Why ten minutes?” Fer asked. “Because if you come in and out whenever you want it looses the thrill.” I replied. “Let me see the remote.” Fer said. I snatched the remote from Santi and gave it to Fer. “I also added a map that will tell us where we are in the other dimension.” I informed pressing a button. “It says here that we are on the Death Star." I say. “What’s a Death Star?" Kevin asked. Suddenly, we heard someone shout "Halt! Who are you!? Where are your Identifications?" We turned around to see five Storm Troopers from Star Wars behind us. “You don’t need our identification.” Santi said mimicking Obi One. The Troopers looked at each other, then at us, and blasted their guns at us. “It was worth a shot!” Santi said running back. Then, one Trooper pointed his blaster at me. “Oh, no you don’t” I said and transformed into Upchuck. I used Upchuck to eat the blast and redirected the laser beam at the Trooper. He fell back and dropped his gun. Next, I extended my tongues, picked it up, and swallowed the gun. Another Trooper started charging at me. So I blasted an explosive goo bullet and the St orm Trooper went flying into a wall. "Send back up immediately!" the Storm Trooper shouted into his radio. Suddenly, more and more Storm Troopers were arriving. They started to attack us. We realized there were too many and we wouldn’t win. We tried turning around and running the other way, but Storm Troopers were arriving from there too! “What do we do!?” Santi asked. “I don’t know. There’s no way out!” Fer said. Next, bit into the floor and pulled out a tile. I ate and swallowed the tile and blasted a goo bullet at the bottom one, to create a hole for us. Santi jumped down first, Fer was second, and I went last. The Storm Troopers advanced and tried following us down the hole. Luckily, I suspected that and blasted three explosive goo bullets up. They acted like mines and exploded on the Troopers. We were safe…for now. Darth Vader was informed of the intruders on board by a Trooper. "Divide and Conquer. Split up and find them. Then bring them to me, dead or alive." Darth Vader ordered. “Yes Sir.” The Trooper said then left to inform the others. Meanwhile, I had turned back to normal, and we were trying to find a way off the Death Star. It wasn’t easy. Everywhere we went there were Troopers. In a close encounter with six Storm Troopers, we hid in a closet. “Hey guys, look.” I said. Fer and Santi turned to see Storm Trooper uniforms. “Put one on. Let’s go, hurry.” Fer said. We quickly put on the Storm Trooper uniforms and left the closet. “Now remember, we look just like them. So if we confront one, remain calm.” Fer said. Our plan worked. It was as if we had camouflage suits. Storm Troopers didn’t even bother to ask for our I.D.s. We were all clear. “Halt!” we heard a Storm Trooper call out. “Turn around.” He said. We turned around and saw that he was aiming a pistol at us. We thought he was going to shoot. We began getting nervous. Our hearts pumping, our palms started sweating. Then the Trooper said “What are you three doing? We have an intruder. You should be on the search.” That gave us a huge relief. “Um, yeah, the intruder. We were actually on our way there right now.” Fer said. “Well hurry up.” The Trooper said. “Would you like a gun?” he asked me. “Sure.” I replied grabbing it from him. “Hey guys, check it out.” I whispered. I tried to see how it worked than accidentally blasted the Trooper. “Nobody saw that right?” I asked. Then we just casually walked away. “Give me that.” Santi said. “This needs to be used by someone more careful. Now, how do you work this?” he said trying to figure it out. Then, he accidentally blasted a Storm Trooper walking by. This time someone saw us. A Trooper spotted Santi shoot another Trooper. “Traitor!” he shouted. Then he sounded the alarm. Soon all Troopers around us had their guns aimed at us. “Our cover is blown!” Fer stated. “Then it’s up to me.” I said then transformed into Magnetude. I expelled Magnetude’s magnetic powers and all the Storm Troopers’ guns fell apart. Next, I lifted up all the Storm Troopers and threw them into the wall. “I see you can’t handle my magnetic personality.” I joked. “Come on Tomas, get us out of here.” Santi said. Then I used my magnetic powers to open a hole in the floor. We jumped through, and I ceiled it back together. “I’m glad that’s over.” Fer said. “It’s not.” I replied. Fer and Santi looked over and saw more Storm Troopers running our way. “We have located the intruders! Send backup.” a Storm Trooper said into a walkie talkie. “This way!” I said picking them up. Then, I ran the opposite way of the Troopers. I tried to lose them, but they wouldn’t let us go. I turned a corner to find more Troopers waiting. They blasted us, but I managed to magnetically lift up the floor tiles and use them as shields. I tried going back the way we came, but the Troopers were still there. I opened the floor again to see if we could go down a level, but Storm Troopers were down there too. The Storm Troopers were getting closer. Our only way to go was up. There was no time to check. I used my magnetic powers to open a hole in the ceiling, then, on the floor tiles we were standing on, I lifted them up to bring us to the top level. Those tiles then replaced the previous ones. The alarm kept sounding. I knew the Troopers wouldn’t stop until they found us. So, I had to shut off the alarm. I told Fer and Santi to watch for any Storm Troopers. Then, I focused all my energy. When I felt I had all my energy focused, I released all of it. An electromagnetic wave surged throughout the entire Death Star, malfunctioning every machine, including: the Storm Troopers’ guns, the alarm, the walkie talkies, even my watch, causing me to turn back to normal. Unfortunately, it also sent off the self destruct mode! The machine counted down. We had ten seconds. All the Troopers tried getting into the escape pods. We tried to do so as well, but we didn’t know where to find them. “What do we do!?” Santi asked panicking. “I don’t know!” Fer replied. Five seconds left. Four, three, two, one. BOOM!!! The Death Star exploded into millions of pieces. Fer and Santi were crouched down protecting their face with their arms. Then they realized we didn’t explode. They looked up and found that we were in a giant blue bubble. “What happened?” Fer asked. “I used the controller.” I replied. “In this game the character you play as can create a force field. When I fixed the Playstation, I made the special abilities last longer. So, I used the force field on us.” I replied. “Nice work Tomas.” Santi replied. “Wait, if Magnetude’s magnetic powers made all machines malfunction, then why didn’t the controller?” Fer asked. “Because, it’s not made of metal, it’s made of plastic.” I replied. “Ok, now I’m pretty sure it’s been ten minutes. Can you get us out of here?” Santi said. “Sure.” I replied then pressed the button to send us back. But nothing happened. I pressed it again. Nothing happened. “Why isn’t it working?” Santi asked. “I don’t know.” I replied. I kept pressing it. But nothing happened. “So we’re stuck here!? Stuck in the Star Wars universe!” Santi exclaimed. “We’re doomed!” he shouted. “There has got to be a way out.” Fer said. “This is our way out. Without it we are stuck here.” I explained. “Well, maybe Magnetude’s powers broke it.” Santi stated. “No, Magnetude’s powers had no effect on this.” I said. “We are stuck here.” Later, while floating through space, we landed on a planet. It was a desert planet. We had nowhere else to go, so we started walking. We eventually found a spacebar (that they always have in Star Wars) and went inside. “Wait.” Fer said just before we went in. “We cant go in there looking like this.” he said. He was right, we still had our Storm Trooper clothes on. We thought of what we could do. Under them we had our normal clothes, but that would also draw attention to us. Then, we saw two aliens come out of the spacebar, and we all had the same idea. We ambushed them and replaced our clothes with them. Now Fer and Santi were dressed the way the aliens were. Santi had big green goggles, a dark brown shirt, dirty camouflage pants, a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and a belt with a laser pistol. Fer had a black vest with a dark brown shirt under, the same shoes, green sunglasses, black gloves, black boots, and a strange necklace with an eye on it. “Wait, what about you?” Santi asked me. “I’ve got the perfect disguise.” I said then activated the watch and transformed into Common Cold. We casually walked in and sat down. Then Fer started whispering. “Remember not to draw any atten…” “What can I get you gentleman?” a big, fat, blue, one-eyed alien waiter asked. “Uh, yes. We’ll have the special.” Fer quickly said. The waiter wrote it down and asked “Any drinks?” “Coke.” Santi said. “What?” the waiter alien didn’t know what this was. “I mean, I’ll have the special.” he covered up. “There is no special for the drinks.” the waiter stated. Now Santi was begging to draw attention. The opposite of what we were supposed to do. “I meant the…” Santi started. “No drinks.” Fer interrupted. “Ok.” the waiter said and walked away. Then, I slapped Santi in the back of the head. “Ow. What was that for?” he asked. “I told you, we weren’t suppose to draw attention to ourselves. What you did drew…” Fer answered but then stopped when someone came up to us. He took a seat with us and rested his feet on the table. “Um, hi.” Santi said. “Hey.” the man said quietly. Then he looked up and we saw that it was Cab Bane. According to the Bio in the game, Cab Bane is the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. “You folks are strange. Or at least the boy is.” he said talking about Santi. Santi made a nervous smile. “What are you suppose to be?” he asked me. “Me? Um…I’m…” I tried to think of something. “I’m Dirty Dan! The most devious creature in the, um, nebula!” I stated. “Never heard of you.” Cab stated. “Um, yeah, that’s because I…was invading the other nebulas.” I said. “Think you got what it takes to take on me?” he asked taking out his gun. “Um…” I didn’t know what to say. Luckily, someone burst into the bar. Unluckily, it was Darth Vader. “You.” he said looking straight at us. “Me.” I said. “Him.” Santi said. Then, Darth Vader activated his light saber. “Uh oh. We’re in trouble now.” “How did he even find us.” Fer said getting up. We were backing away as Darth Vader was getting closer. Then, Cab Bane stepped in the way and held his gun in front of Darth Vader’s face. “Run.” he calmly told us. We quickly ran out and Cab Bane got into a fight with Darth Vader. We got out through the back door and looked for somewhere to go or something to get away with. But there was nothing. We could still hear the noises from the fight inside and knew we had to get out of here, and fast. Then, we saw a spaceship arrive. Obi One and Anakin Skywalker got out and went inside the bar. “There’s our way out.” I said. “What? Are you crazy?” Santi asked. “We can’t go in there.” “Fine stay here.” I said. “…Ok lets go.” he said. We ran inside the ship and went to the control room. When we arrived I transformed back to normal. We looked for a way to activate the ship and escape, but we couldn’t figure it out. In the game you walked in and saw the ship from the back. Then I got an idea. I went up to the control chair and connected th e joystick to the controls. My plan worked, we were able to fly away and steer the ship with the control. After fifteen minutes we realized we were going nowhere. “How long do we have to stay in this Star Wars Universe?” Santi asked. “Until we can, wait! I know what to do.” I said activating the watch. “If I can turn into Grey Matter, I might be able to transfer the energy from the ship onto the controller.” I said then transformed into Grey Matter. I was able to hook up all the ship’s energy onto the controller then turned back to normal. “Ok, here we go.” I said then pressed the button. The three of us were zapped out of the Star Wars Universe. But we didn’t go back to our universe. We ended up on a basketball court. We had entered the NBA 2K12 Universe. It was The Los Angeles Lakers vs. The Orlando Magic. “Great. Now we’re stuck in a basketball game.” Santi said. The game was in the forth quarter. Lakers were down 91-92. Andrew Bynum got the rebound, sent it up to Kobe Bryant. I ran in the center and Kobe threw an overhead pass to Pau Gasol. Four seconds left. I came up, Pau Gasol passed it to me. I transformed into Putty and dunked over Dwight Howard! The Lakers won 93-92! After that, Fer and Santi pulled me aside. “What are you doing? We’re trying to find a way out of here.” Fer said. “Oh come on, I was just having some fun.” I said. “Fine, let me try the button again.” I pressed the button and we were zapped to another dimension. We were zapped into the Call of Duty Universe. We were in the middle of a gun fight. Fer and Santi tried desperately to dodge the shots and took cover. Meanwhile, I calmly stood out in the open. “Don’t worry. It’s just a video game. No one really gets hurt in a video game.” I assured. Suddenly, three bullets passed right through my shirt, cutting three holes into it. “Ok, let’s get out of here.” I said and pressed the button again. We were zapped into a NASCAR Universe. We were teleported inside a racecar. I transformed into Spykeback and stuck my upper body out the window. I looked back and fired spike shards at the other racecar’s wheels. We passed the finish line in first place. “We won!” I shouted out. “Can you just get us out of here?” Santi asked. So, I pressed the button again. The three of us were zapped into James Bond 007 Universe. We were also wearing our own tuxedos. “Hey, this is pretty cool.” I commented. Then, we were shot at. We looked around and saw we had six goons with pistols after us. “Don’t worry.” I said and transformed into Heatblast. I blasted the goons with fire and easily defeated all of them. “What’s next?” I asked pressing the button. We were now zapped into the NHL Universe. The Anaheim Ducks vs. San Jose Sharks. The score was 3-3, tied. It was near the end of the third period. I decided to join the Anaheim Ducks with Danger Duck. I transformed and went to help them. I took a hockey stick from a player on a bench and jumped in. I managed to steal the puck and went straight for the goal. Two players on the opposing team tried to sandwich me, but I quacked away and they crashed into each other. I still had the puck. I was driving it up. There was a defender who wanted to get in my way. I created an egg and threw it at his feet. The egg exploded into tar and the player was stuck. Next, I quacked in front of him. It was just me and the goalie. I drove it up and the goalie got ready. I swung my stick back and hit the puck as hard as I could. Quickly, I quacked next to the goalie and pushed him out of the way. The puck went in and we won the game! The goalie got upset and wanted to start a fight. I was just about to fight him, when Fer pulled me out. “Can we go now?” he said. So I once again pressed the button. We were zapped and finally ended up back in our universe. “Finally!” Santi said relieved. “So who wants to see what else the PS3.0 can do?!” I asked. Fer and Santi looked at me with a “are you serious” face. “What?” I asked. “Change it back to just a PS3.” Santi said. “But…” I started. “Now.” Fer said. “Fine.” I said. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Cab Bane *Kobe Bryant *Pau Gasol *Andrew Bynum *Dwieght Howard *NASCAR racers *Anahiem Ducks Villians *Darth Vader *Storm Troopers *Army Soldiers *Secret Agents Aliens used *Grey Matter *Upchuck *Magnetude *Common Cold *Putty *Spykeback *Heatblast *Danger Duck Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes